


So Many Bad Ideas [PODFIC]

by starwarsbigbang (lilyrose225), Theotherguysride (SniperinaJumper)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyrose225/pseuds/starwarsbigbang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SniperinaJumper/pseuds/Theotherguysride
Summary: Podfic for "So Many Bad Ideas"Read by theotherguysride





	So Many Bad Ideas [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robinasnyder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/gifts).
  * Inspired by [So Many Bad Ideas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708835) by [robinasnyder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder). 



> I (lilyrose225) was responsible for recording this as a podfic but the lovely Jazzy volunteered her time to do so instead. Thanks to robinasnyder for participating in the event and writing such a crazy, awesome fic!

Google drive location for download: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1I12b4nhZl194x3HMNhq53R0Nu08g7PLz/view

Embedded player: 

(due to file size, the embedded file is a much compressed mp3, while the file on gdrive is m4a)


End file.
